The Bad Boy Likes Cute Little Girl
by La Dama Azul de Konoha
Summary: Él ya sabía que algo andaba mal. Extrañamente estaba más tranquilo,toda su atención se había centrado en una asquerosamente hermosa sonrisa, en una figura pequeña y menuda. Cuando ella lo miraba se sentía como una hoja de otoño, pequeño y vulnerable. O como un árbol sin hojas, solo y triste. Historia enlazada al fic I don't like. FudouxAki. EndouXOC.


**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece.

Bien, ya me han dicho que esta pareja es una de las cosas más disparatadas que se me han ocurrido, pero no pude evitar escribirlo, si no lo hacía rondaría por mi mente toda una eternidad.

**Advertencias:** Pareja extraña. Lenguaje altisonante.

**Historia enlazada al fic ****I don't like**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**The Bad Boy Likes Cute Little Girl**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Good little girl.  
>Always picking a fight with me,<br>You know that I'm bad,  
>But you're spending the night with me.<br>What... do you want... from my world?  
>You're a good little girl.<em>

_._

La gruesa y calmada voz de Marshall Lee sonaba por toda la habitación. Mientras tanto Akio Fudou se echaba otro puño de palomitas y papitas adobadas a la boca.

-¿Por qué mierdas le cambiaste de canal?

-Porque esta Hora de Aventura con Fiona y Cake-respondió el castaño alzando los hombros, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Ya viste ese capitulo un montón de veces Akio-chan- refunfuño Hina, sentándose a un lado de él- Además, hoy sale un nuevo capitulo de Free!

-Tu solo vez ese anime porque eres una pervertida, además ya va a acabar.

La vocecita femenina de la caricatura interrumpió la mordaz contestación de la rubia.

.

_Bad little boy.  
>That's what you're acting like,<br>I really don't buy,  
>That you're that kind of guy.<br>And... if you are...  
>Why do you want to hang out with me?<em>

.

-Últimamente andas más raro de lo normal Fudou- dijo seriamente la ojiverde.

Akio Fudou no dijo nada, no le contesto nada hiriente y no hizo ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por molestarla, la ignoro totalmente, no de la forma sarcástica y grosera a la que estaba acostumbrada –aquello ya era la forma normal en la que se relacionaban, una pelea de insultos verbales que ambos se negaban perder-, si no de una manera pacifica y tranquila.

Hina había formulado dos simples teorías: Fudou había sido secuestrado por unos alienígenas y le habían dejado una copia barata muy mal hecha de él, o algo estaba cambiando la actitud de su amigo. Algo o alguien.

En cualquier caso ella iba a descubrir la verdad.

.

_Don't you know I'm a villian?  
>Every night, I'm out killin<br>Sending everyone running like children.  
>I know why you're mad at me,<br>I got demon eyes... and they're lookin' right through your anatomy,  
>Into your deepest fears, baby I'm not from here,<br>I'm from the nightosphere, to me you're clear... transparent,  
>You got a thing for me girl, It's apparent.<em>

.

.

.

.

.

.

Él ya sabía que algo andaba mal. No era estúpido. Sabia que su comportamiento de los últimos días no era para nada normal. Extrañamente estaba más tranquilo, más calmado, toda su atención se había centrado en una asquerosamente hermosa sonrisa, en una figura pequeña y menuda.

A diferencia de lo que la mayoría de la gente creía, Fudou no sabía mucho sobre las mujeres, solamente lo básico. Si había salido unas cuantas chicas, pero habían sido acuerdos donde la situación era puramente corporal, dominada por las hormonas.

Los especímenes femeninos con los que convivía un mayor tiempo eran solamente dos: su madre e Hina, las cuales eran totalmente opuestas. Su madre tenía un carácter débil, no cálido ni maternal, simplemente era una persona llorona que básicamente le decía a su hijo de cinco años que luchara por sobrevivir en la aplastante sociedad, de una manera bastante desconcertante. En cambio Hina era como un gender bender de él, solo que con el cabello rubio y los ojos de un verde brillante.

Para los dos fue sorprendente y macabra la manera en que se entendieron al instante, cuando habían pasado años sin darle importancia a la existencia del otro. Compartían las mismas manías, los mismos defectos y virtudes, la misma y retorcida forma de ver el mundo. Eran escalofriantemente parecidos y por eso se entendían.

Con _ella _no compartía nada. Literalmente. Nada. Absolutamente nada.

_Ella_ era luz. Brillante. Deslumbrante. Jodidamente opuesta a él.

_Ella_ era una niña buena.

Él era un chico malo.

Y nada de eso iba a cambiar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Todo había comenzado por un trabajo de equipo. El profesor de historia los había formado en pequeños grupos de cinco integrantes. Fudou había quedado con Hina, Aki, Endou y una chica descerebrada que babeaba por el portero. Se suponía que tenían que hacer una tabla de las causas de la revolución francesa, pero en realidad quienes estaban realizando el trabajo eran solamente Aki, Hina y él. La descerebrada atosigaba al castaño con preguntas incomodas de las cuales el muchacho no sabía librarse.

-Mamoru-kun ¿a ti como te gusta que las chicas lleven el cabello?

-Mmm….este…largo, suelto y ¿natural?

-¿Enserio? Eso es genial, mi cabello es natural, y lo voy a dejar crecer.

-Ya que no has hecho otra cosa más que hablar estupideces, ve a entregarle el trabajo al profesor, ya terminamos- ordeno la rubia.

La otra chica bufo molesta pero obedeció, sabía que no era inteligente de su parte meterse en problemas con Hina.

-Es por esas idiotas que a veces me arrepiento de haber ganado el torneo- dijo Akio, mirando burlón al castaño que no paraba de disculparse con las chicas por no haber sabido controlar la situación.

Al día siguiente Hina llego a clases luciendo una corta cabellera con mechas negras y Aki cambio su peinado a una coleta alta.

Cuando Fudou la vio, pensó que lucía adorable, como una rebelde y orgullosa muñequita de porcelana.

Quiso tirarse de un acantilado por pensar algo tan cursi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando se empezó a asustar por los pensamientos tan melosos que tenía fue en una práctica del club. Ya habían terminado los ejercicios, y todos se encontraban exhaustos.

-En un momento les traeremos sus bebidas- informo Haruna con voz cantarina.

Fudou tuvo que esperar unos cinco minutos para recibir su botella, porque Aki había decidido que eran más importantes los idiotas de sus compañeros que él.

-Tardaste mucho Kino- le dijo mordazmente.

Esperaba recibir un ceño fruncido junto con un "Tú tienes piernas y bien pudiste levantarte por tu botella" o una respuesta por el estilo, pero en vez de eso Aki le sonrió dulcemente.

-Lo lamento Fudou-kun.

No podía molestarse con ella, no cuando la culpa era de los otros imbéciles que la habían distraído de atenderlo a él.

No podía molestarse, pero lo hacía, porque quería toda la atención de ella sobre él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se sentía estúpido, muy estúpido.

No entendía como es que había llegado a fijarse en Aki, apenas y si intercambiaban unas cuantas palabras en los entrenamientos y en las clases por los trabajos que les pedían. No había lógica en la situación. No eran amigos íntimos, mucho menos cercanos. Más bien eran conocidos, simples conocidos.

Y ni siquiera compartían gustos ni personalidades. No tenían nada en común. A él la teoría amorosa de "los opuestos" se atraen le parecía una de las mayores estupideces del planeta, si la pareja no tiene nada en común en un corto tiempo se aburrirán y se botaran, así de simple.

Aki era corruptible. Como un lienzo en blanco el cual podía llenar con las más oscuras perversiones.

Pero ni siquiera sabía cómo acercarse a ella y pedir la ayuda de alguien sería un gran golpe a su orgullo.

-No debo ni de plantearme el que sucederá algo, porque sin empezar, esto está destinado a fracasar.

La quiero, no sé cómo ni porque, pero la quiero.

Y ni aunque fuera la salvación para detener el apocalipsis, ella se fijaría en él.

-No me importa, eso me tiene sin cuidado.

No me importa, porque todo esto es una mierda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Habían quedado de ir al cine para ver una película, pero a la mitad del camino vieron una tienda de piercing y tatuajes nueva, mientras Hina escogía una nueva pieza para su lengua él se fue a ver los nuevos productos que tenían.

Le llamo la atención una pieza para la ceja, donde las los extremos tenían la forma de hojas naranjas, hojas botadas al piso por los vientos del otoño. En cierta forma logro relacionarlo con los sentimientos que Aki le inspiraba.

Cuando ella lo miraba se sentía como una hoja de otoño, pequeño y vulnerable. O como un árbol sin hojas, solo y triste.

La compro y se la coloco en la perforación que ya tenía, fue a donde estaba Hina y la ayudo a escoger una pieza con forma de cráneo, ya iban muy tarde y no quería que Kidou se diera sus aires de padre enojado reprochándole su tardanza.

Cuando estuvieron muy cerca del cine pudo identificarlos, y su mente se inundó con un solo pensamiento.

-Debemos de conseguirnos otros amigos.

-Y pronto, o terminaremos vistiendo como ellos- dijo Hina con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Ahora comprendía un poco mejor por qué ya no inspiraba tanto temor a las pandillas, su reputación había decaído al juntarse con los niños mimados del club de futbol, ¿Cómo era que los padres de todos ellos les permitían juntarse con gente de su calaña?

-Llegan tarde- reclamaron al unísono Kidou y Goenji.

-Solo un poco- se excusó la rubia.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- pregunto Natsumi.

-Hina no podía decidir que piezas comprar- murmuro Fudou fastidiado, mientras que su amiga sacaba la lengua, presumiendo su nueva adquisición.

-Es que había unos muy lindos, fue difícil decidirme por este.

La castaña rodo los ojos, los demás no hicieron ningún otro comentario.

-Como sea, ya vámonos o no alcanzaremos a comprar boletos para la función.

Todo el grupito avanzo hacia las taquillas y unos cuantos fueron hacia la dulcería. Fudou fue a la taquilla, no iba a permitir que escogieran una película para bebes. Aki también fue a comprar los boletos, iba vestida con una blusa sencilla de tirantes color verde pastel, un pescador de mezclilla y unas sandalias blancas, Akio se había acostumbrado a ver mujeres con escotes pronunciados y faldas cortas, pero la peliverde se veía muy bien así.

Como suponía, milagrosamente ya no habían suficientes boletos para que todos entraran a ver Loves Rides the Rain, pero al tarado taquillero se le ocurrió la brillante idea de recomendarles Vaselina en 3D, una película del año del caldo mejorada visualmente.

No pudo negarle nada a la brillante y suplicante mirada de Aki.

Ese día Fudou se dio cuenta de dos cosas: Vaselina era una porquería de película que se burlaba cruelmente de su situación, porque hasta un tipo con peinado ridículo podía conquistar a una niña buena, (y él no se imaginaba a Aki como una chica mala) y que a Hina le gustaba Endou.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Te gusta- dijo directamente, sin la intención de buscar problemas, pero de inmediato Hina se puso a la defensiva.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto con voz siseante, peligrosa.

-Endou, él te gusta- afirmo dándose cuenta que para la rubia era un tema cliché que no lo agradaba para nada.

Hina le dio una mirada profunda con sus ojos verdes de gato, como si estuviera analizándolo para sacarle uno de sus más oscuros secretos. Fudou odiaba cuando lo hacía.

-No me gusta- respondió tajante y sin dudarlo.

-Claro, si Endou no te gusta yo soy pelirrojo- contesto burlón.

A la mañana siguiente Akio Fudou amaneció con el cabello de un rojo fosforescente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Iba a matarla. Primero tomaría su cuello entre sus manos y la estrangularía hasta la muerte, luego la haría filetitos y la empanizaría para freírla en aceite hirviendo, después se la daría a los perros, y luego buscaría una forma de revivirla para repetir todo el proceso hasta el cansancio.

Hina se había pasado del límite, a pesar de que ya se había dado diez duchas el tinte se negaba a irse de su cabello, había pasado de un rojo fosforescente a un rojo opaco. No fue en todo el día a la escuela, pero no podía faltar a la práctica de futbol, pronto tendrían un partido importante.

Cuando llego al campo de entrenamiento todos se le quedaron viendo raro al gorro gris que estaba usando, pero nadie dijo nada, Hina lo ignoro olímpicamente.

Al final de la práctica los chicos se fueron a cambiar al vestidor, y el entrometido de Kidou se dio cuenta del problema con su cabello, por lo que le pidió amablemente a Aki que lo ayudara a solucionar su problema, ya que la madre de la chica tenía unos cuantos productos de belleza que acabarían con su reciente problema rojizo.

Fueron todo el camino en un silencio bastante extraño. Al llegar a la casa de la peliverde Fudou no pudo evitar el compararla con la suya, la morada Kino desprendía calidez, cordialidad y paz, en cambio el departamento que él habitaba con su mamá era sombrío, oscuro y deprimente.

-Puedes ir al baño mientras yo voy por las cosas de mamá- señalo Aki con tranquilidad.

Akio solo obedeció, procesando lentamente el que se encontraban solos en la casa.

Estando ya en el baño, Aki procedió a masajearle el cabello con cremas y lociones que él desconocía, cuando lo enjuago su pelo tomo el mismo color castaño al que estaba acostumbrado.

-Eso es todo Fudou-kun- dijo la de orbes oscuros con una sonrisa.

Pero Fudou no dejo que se fuera, tomo su pequeña mano blanquecina entre la suya, en medio de sus palmas la mano de Aki parecía la de un niño pequeño.

-¿Fudou-kun?

Con un brusco movimiento el ojiverde acorralo a la chica entre su cuerpo y la pared, y la beso con desesperación, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Fue un beso brusco, húmedo y demandante.

-Me gustas.

Fue un beso con todo el estilo de Akio Fudou.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No la mato. Solo tuvieron una de sus acostumbradas peleas verbales donde ambos eran extremadamente crueles, pero no les afecto en nada, llevaban relacionándose de ese modo un buen tiempo.

Estaba en el departamento de Hina, no porque fuera un buen amigo ni nada por el estilo, simplemente tenía hambre y no contaba con dinero.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo te suspendieron?- pregunto Fudou engullendo unos fideos fritos.

-Dos semanas- le contesto mientras intentaba vendar su dedo.

La rubia había tenido una pelea cerca de los campos de entrenamiento con tres chicas, a todas les había roto la nariz, pero en el proceso se había esguinzado el dedo anular, Endou había intervenido para tratar de detener a la rubia, pero él también termino con la nariz rota a causa de la furia de Hina.

-Creí que te iban a expulsar de la escuela.

-Creo que me expulsaron del club de futbol- respondió alzando los hombros- Realmente no me importa.

Fudou no dijo nada más, Hina no le había dicho la razón del porque inicio la pelea, ni porque por primera vez todo el equipo había visto a Endou Mamoru realmente enojado.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Akio fue a abrir, grande fue su sorpresa al ver del otro lado a Endou y a Aki, a la cual no había visto desde el incidente del beso. Hina se acercó al ver que él se quedó estático, pero cuando observo quienes eran las visitas una sonrisa sarcástica se posó en sus labios.

-Así que traes a Aki-chan como escudo porque eres un maldito cobarde y no tienes el valor necesario para hablar conmigo a solas.

-Hina, no vengo a buscar problemas- dijo Mamoru con una voz nasal, su nariz aún estaba cubierta por un gran parche blanco.

-Lárgate de aquí Endou, hoy no estoy de humor como para burlarme de tu estúpida cara- y con paso orgulloso se fue a su habitación sin esperar la contestación del otro.

-Es una idiota-murmuro Fudou frustrado, con un rápido movimiento tomo a Endou del brazo y lo metió al cuarto de Hina, para después encerrarlos con una llave que tenía.

Los gritos histéricos de la rubia no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Fudou, maldito bastardo! ¡Abre la jodida puerta!

-Lo lamento Hina, tengo sed y no tienes refresco, así que iré a comprar uno, Kino viene conmigo- respondió burlón.

Tomo a una callada Aki de la muñeca y salieron rápidamente del departamento.

-Esos dos se traen algo raro, así que es mejor que les demos un tiempo a solas- dijo el castaño mientras caminaban por la calle y encendía un cigarro.

Aki asintió con la cabeza, se veía bastante incomoda.

Caminaron en un extraño silencio por unos minutos, ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer o de que tema hablar.

-Kino…

Fudou iba a sacar cualquier tontería, pero cuando la llamo la chica cerró fuertemente los ojos e hizo una pronunciada reverencia.

-Lo siento mucho Fudou-kun- murmuro bajito, casi triste.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Akio volvió al apartamento de Hina se encontró con un desastre en la sala, la manija de la puerta del cuarto estaba rota, y la rubia estaba sentada en el piso abrazando sus piernas, conteniendo las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

Fudou no necesito preguntar nada sobre el asunto para saber qué es lo que pasaba.

-¿Quieres ir por sake?

Hina solamente asintió.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Lo siento mucho_

_No puedo corresponder tus sentimientos_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nadie escoge su amor,

Nadie escoge el momento,

Ni el sitio,

Ni la edad,

Ni la persona…

Pedro Prado

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

30 de enero 2014. 12:21 pm.

No sé, esto se veía mucho mejor en mi cabeza.

¿Review?


End file.
